elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial (Skyrim)
Natives of the civilized, cosmopolitan province of Cyrodiil, the Imperials are well-educated and well-spoken. Imperials are also known for the discipline and training of their citizen armies. With this they were able to fight off the Redguard and control most of Tamriel. Biology and culture Though physically less imposing than the other races, the Imperials have proved to be shrewd diplomats and traders, and these traits, along with their remarkable skill and training as light infantry, have enabled them to subdue all the other nations and races, and to have erected the monument to peace and prosperity that comprises the Glorious Empire. The Imperials control most ports in Tamriel and are similar in appearance to Bretons despite their darker skin color. Character Creation Skill Bonuses *+10 Restoration *+5 Block *+5 Destruction *+5 Enchanting *+5 Heavy Armor *+5 One-Handed Starting Spells *Flames (Destruction) *Healing (Restoration) This may make the starting spells more important than in the past games as the only way to learn additional spells is to find Spell Tomes or buy them from merchants. The Flames spell, which when cast produces a continuous stream of fire, is a starting spell for all races. Special Abilities *Voice of the Emperor : Calms nearby people for 60 seconds. *Imperial Luck : Anywhere gold coins might be found, Imperials always seem to find a few more. Popular Usage & Unique Gameplay Imperials make adept warriors if combat skills and perks are properly allocated, as they have the Voice of the Emperor trait. Due to their versatile nature, they can also make reliable thieves. This is aided by the fact that they have a better chance of finding higher amounts of gold than other races﻿. The Imperials' bonuses to Enchanting, One-Handed, Block, and Destruction make them efficient Battlemages. Due to having the best starting Restoration of any races, they also can act as a very solid Crusader. Imperials are generally a good starting character for new players to the series, because their preset levels allow players to have the freedom of choosing whatever path they wish (knight, wizard, thief, assassin, etc.). They have the reputation of being some of the most well-rounded characters in the game -- great for players who are interested in making a jack-of-all-trades character. However, this can turn out to be an Imperial characters biggest weakness, as they do not have a certain specialty and do not stand out in any particular area. Behind the scenes *Imperial NPCs often have Latin names (Sorex Vinius, Tullius, Camilla Valerius, Marcurio, etc.) in keeping with the overall Roman characteristics. However, starting with Skyrim, some Imperial names start to sound more Italian than Latin, reflecting the inevitable changes in language as time flows or possibly a lack or research. Trivia *The only notable difference in appearance between Imperials and Nords are the lips, and their darker skin color. Imperials have dryer lips than Nords. That and the wider faces of the Nordic people, which also renders some applicable facial features, that can be chosen by the character, null because the features just make the Nords look absolutely ridiculous. The same applies for giving Imperial characters features typically belonging to other races (for example; the Redguards). Related Pages *Skills - Skills in Skyrim *Spells - Spells in The Elder Scrolls Universe *Race - Races in The Elder Scrolls Universe *Perks - Perks in Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Races Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Imperials